I Love You
by nalupokemonfreak
Summary: During a war raging on Japan, June and Tamaki's love is tested.


"Ta-Tamaki-senpai!" I run to his side, him coughing up blood. "Tamaki-senpai, what happened?" I cry through the cracks in my hands, them covering up part of my vision. There is reckage all around us, blood everywhere. This dirty and bloody war left us all poor, and hurt. Sick, and injured. The commoners and rich people were all on the same level now, no big mansions holding maids and butlers to serve 3-4 people. Now they house hundreds, because the war burned down a lot of Japan.

"Tamaki!" I yell and scream for his help, and I clutch him to my side, holding him there, murmuring his name. I forget the formalities. "Tamaki! Can you walk? Please, Tamaki, I can't carry you! I can't lose.. I can't lose you... Too..." I cry, ragged breaths escaping my barely opened lips. A hand suddenly clutches my face, it's long and calloused fingers cupping my cheek.

"Ju-June... Don't- Don't cry..." He coughs up blood again, and I peer down at his face. I give a bone-breaking sob and push and pull my fingers through his hair, something I did to soothe him and comfort him all the time. He did it to me when... when Hikaru and Kauru were killed... When my parents died... I gasped as his eyes fluttered, but he opened them again to stare lovingly at me. "June, I love you. I hope I made- Hope I made you happy..." He closes his eyes, and his heart rate grows steadily and steadily slower...

"Tamaki! No, TAMAKI!" I sob and pull his head closer to mine, my lips pressing against his cold skin, rubbing my forehead against his... Please, Tamaki! Sirens wail, and someone takes him from me. "Miss, come in the ambulence, please." I jump in the van, holding his hand. They tell me to move, they need to put another stretcher in here. But... I can't leave. I know it's selfish, but I CAN'T. I pound on the arm of the bulky nurse, screaming to let me stay with him. Someone murmurs to let me stay in the van, but is easily drowned out by the sounds of screams as another girl is losing her love.

I arrive at the hospital an hour later, my eyes dead to all the others around me. I've lost all hope. Tamaki was shot, trampled on, and had his bones broken over and over again by people trying to escape- both his own people and the evil people. I walk to the front desk, earning several shouts from the people in line. The desk clerk looks up, and is about to tell me to go to the back. I hand her a note before she can talk. Her eyes widen. She shakes her head, but points me to the first room. It's an elevator. It takes to the top floor.

I open the door. It's FULL of people. I spot Tamaki over on a bed, hooked up to a medical machine that looks scary. I almost start to cry again, and I try to run to him, but a doctor stops me. "Who're you here to see, miss?" I point to Tamaki. "Him! Just let me see him!" He looks, and shakes his head. "He's intensive, and don't shout-" "GET OUT OF MY WAY, GOD DAMMIT! HE IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, AND I WAS AT HIS SIDE WHEN THE 911 PEOPLE SAID TO LEAVE HIS SIDE. I SAW HIM ALMOST DIE, AND YOU'RE TELLING ME I CAN'T SEE HIM NOW? IF HE'S DYING, JUST LET ME SAY GOODBYE!" I push past the stunned doctor before he can grab me, and I sit down next to Tamaki.

He looks so damaged, so broken. He doesn't look like the boy I love, but he's still there. He looks like, in wherever he is in his brain, he's smiling. I hope he is. Wherever he is, and whatever he's doing, I hope he's happy. He looks like he's fighting. He appears to be smiling, but his fists are clenched at his sides. I almost sob hystarically with relief, because he's ALIVE. He's so broken, but THANK GOD he's ALIVE. I grab one of his fists, and start to masage it. It slowly unclenches, and he murmurs something. I smile until my face hurts.

"Doctor! Doctor! He's coming to!" A whole TEAM swarms him, and I get in the middle, and I start to push and pull my fingers through his hair. He smiles again, and to my relief, he says something.

"June." *sigh*

A few weeks later, Tamaki was allowed out of the hospital. The war was still going strong, but not NEARLY as bad as it was. I hardly left his side while he was at the hospital. The staff started to KNOW me. At the cafeteria for breakfast, lunch, and dinner and in the dorms if there were too many cots being used in the ward. I was so relieved when he started to move, to recover. He still had many casts, and still looked beat up, but he's Tamaki. He brightens up my day, every day, and I do the same to him.

So, when he proposes that we get married after the war, the answer is very predictable.

"I love you!"


End file.
